Of Rum and Reason
by Kyizi
Summary: Rory and Logan are getting closer, but Rory's not quite sure where she stands. Pure fluff! Rory Logan. Contains spoilers for the PROMO TRAILER.


**Of Rum and Reason**

**By Kyizi**

**Disclaimer:** Gilmore Girls and all related items do not belong to me. Only the Story and its related original ideas and characters are mine. No copyright infringement intended.

**Rating:** PG-13.

**Spoilers:** Up to and including 5x10, 'But Not As Cute As Pushkin'. **ALSO FOR THE PROMO TRAILER** for after the hiatus.

**Distribution:** Please ask, the answer will likely be yes.

**Pairing:** Rory/Logan

**Feedback:** is a gift. It's nice to give.

**Notes:** I saw the promo trailer and I just couldn't help myself! Hope you like!

xxxxx

"Love the suit, Ace."

Rory smiled as his voice drifted over her shoulder. She could feel his presence directly behind her, the feel of his breath gently tickling the skin on her neck.

"Thank you," she replied, turning to face him. "It was nice of you to come."

He shrugged. "I was invited. Besides, despite your grandfather's participation in your cruel prank," Rory grinned impishly, "I happen to like Richard and Emily a great deal. I'm glad they decided to renew their vows."

"So am I," Rory said with visible relief. "Things were a little touch and go for a while."

They stood quietly for a moment, staring at each other. Over the weeks following the small prank war that had ensued after Logan and his friends interrupted Rory's class, they two had spent a lot of time together, getting to know each other, had even become friends. But, it was the moments where they did nothing but stare that had them both wondering if it was a little more than friendship they were entering into. It was what they wanted, she was sure of it, but sometimes, she felt as though they were so different that they needed another reason to try; something more real than a few 'moments'.

"So, where's your date?" Rory asked, a little awkwardly. "Did you leave her by the punch bowl? Not a smart idea, believe my. My mother was last seen in the vicinity with copious amounts of alcohol and the intention to use it."

Logan chuckled. "If you mean 'where's my sister?', then the answer is I neither know nor care. Kaity's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

"Sister?" Rory repeated, feeling a little stupid.

"Sister."

"Oh."

"Jealous, Ace?"

"No," she answered a little too quickly.

Logan smirked and held out his hand, inclining his headtowards the dance floor. "Come on, Ace, lets see some moves."

"Oh. Oh, no. I don't dance."

"Sure you do," he said, taking her hand and pulling her towards the dancing couples.

"No, no, I don't. I'm sure there's a Police Warranty out for my arrest should I ever attempt to dance again. I don't dance. People may get hurt. Namely you."

"Come on, Ace, live a little." He winked. "I'm willing to take the risk, are you?"

Not quite sure whether or not he was talking strictly about the dance, she frowned. "But I'm wearing a suit."

"I know, I like the suit."

"But all the other women are wearing dresses, it'll look like you're dancing with a man and you wouldn't want to ruin your reputation, now, would you?"

He pulled her into his arms and Rory realised that they were already on the dance floor. "Trust me, Ace, no one is going to mistake you for a man. Ever."

They continued to dance and Rory soon relaxed into his embrace. She trailed his fingers over his shoulder and gazed into his eyes. For the last week or so, she had felt their relationship changing, but neither had had the courage to say anything. Perhaps it was the champagne, but she didn't really think so;she just had to know.

"Are you ever going to ask me out?" she asked, bluntly.

He began to grin, not breaking eye contact. "I was thinking about it, yeah."

"If you were waiting for opportune moment, that was it."

He chuckled. "Parley?"

She grinned, frowning when she spotted a mischievous glint in his eyes. "What?"

"Follow me, Ace." He took her hand, leading her to the bar. He indicated for service."Two double rums, no ice." She laughed and he winked at her.

When the bartender returned,Logan handed her a glass and took the other one, not letting go of her hand. He led her through her grandparent's house until he found an empty room.

"Okay, ace. Knock it back."

"But I don't drink rum."

"You do now."

"But-"

He took a step closer to her. "After three."

Eventually, she smiled and nodded. "After three."

Logan counted quickly and they downed their drinks and set the empty glasses on the table beside them.

"Oh, God!" Rory coughed.

"You don't like?"

"No, it's okay. A double was just a bit much to drink at once."

"You need to get out more."

"Ooh, more. I could have more." She smiled.

"We don't have any more," he said with a smile, giving her the cue he knew she wanted. He walked towards her slowly and she walked backwards with him.

"Why is the rum gone?" she asked impishly.

He stopped walking and stared at her, his grin fading as his eyes became serious. They stared at each other for a few moments and, before she could think, he had closed the gap between them and kissed her.

It was unlike any kiss she had ever made her feel before. Her stomach turned, her wrists tingled and her mind went blissfully blank. She wrapped her arms around his neck, loving the tingling feeling as his fingers grazing her cheeks. She was flying.

They pulled back, resting their foreheads together. A smile played around her lips and he grinned at her before kissing her again. He pulled her into the circle of his arms and she held him as close as she could; wanting as much of him as she could get.

"Rory," he said, breathlessly.

"Yeah?"

"Do you want to go out with me?"

She grinned. "Yeah."

"Good." He smiled and kissed her again, having no intention of stopping any time soon, which was just fine with Rory; she had just found her reason.

xxxxx

**End.**

I may do a few fluffy moments as a follow up to this, but it's pretty much meant as a one off. Hope you enjoyed!

Feedback would be nice ;)

Also, feel free to head on over to my other Gilmore Girls fics… ;)

Skies Are Blue (Trory)

Houston, We Have A Problem (Rogan)


End file.
